1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fully-automated washing machine, and more particularly, to a fully-automated washing machine which improves the washing and rinsing performance by using water propelled from an agitating rod in a washing tub.
2. Background
In general, a fully-automated washing machine cleans by performing respective cycles of washing, rinsing and drying according to the state and condition of the laundry.
Referring to FIG. 1, a motor 2 and a decelerator 3 which decelerates the rotating speed of the motor 2 to increase a rotating force thereof are installed in a housing 1 of a conventional fully-automated washing machine. Also, a washing/drying tub 4 is installed above the motor 2 and the decelerator 3. A rotating body 5 is installed in the washing/drying tub 4 and is rotated by the motor 2 and the decelerator 3. An agitating rod 5a is installed at the center of the rotating body 5.
In the fully-automated washing machine having the above structure, when laundry (not shown) is put into the washing/drying tub 4, a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a drying cycle are performed in sequence according to a preset program. Here, the washing/drying tub 4 or the rotating body 5, and the agitating rod 5a rotate causing friction between the laundry and water, so that washing is performed.
In the meantime, the water supplied through a supply pipe 7 above the washing/drying tub 4 falls on the laundry so that dirt of the laundry can be removed therefrom. Also, the water in the washing/drying tub 4 is discharged through a discharge pipe 8.
However, since the area into which the water from the supply pipe 7 falls onto the laundry is limited, the efficiency of washing by the falling water is not high.